istriafandomcom-20200214-history
Apocalypse Eclipse Session 8
The Eighth Session of Apocalypse Eclipse Preceded by Apocalypse Eclipse Session 7 The party quickly realizes that they are going to need transport to hunt down the nautiloid Darrak saw through his scrying ritual. Fortunately they have a bit of a lead on the ship, as Darrak could see it sported distinctive red window ports. They discover that they will need to travel to the border island of Starhollow to find passage to leave Arvandor. While making their way to the ports, Nehem and Bane ask passersby if they had seen the any strange ships or the nautiloid in particular. They are in luck as they eventually find an individual who remembers seeing the ship and points out the gamblers strand they had departed on. As they enter the docks, they hear some rockin' music. Intrigued, they look over to find a group of dwarves partying boisterously. Seeing Blindfest, they recognize them as adventurers and invite them over to share in having a drink. The dwarves introduce themselves as the Raging Boars; the adventurers also learn that they have a ship, as well as a taste for danger. Blindfest inform the Boars that they need a ride and a crew willing to dare some dangerous situations. The Raging Boars agree and they soon make way to travel the strand. Blindfest is able to rest on the ship and before too long they find themselves emerging from the strand. The heroes discover that they are traveling through the Shrapnels, the border isles around the domain of Chernoggar. They also see a large fleet of githyanki and mind flayer ships engaged in battle. On the far end of the battlefield they are able to spot the nautiloid carrying the Eye of Allabar fleeing from the fight. However, the more pressing concern is a nearby githyanki ship moving to engage them in battle. Blindfest is able to take down their foes without too much trouble. Although the Raging Boars tell them that they didn't realize the level of danger involved, Bane still compensates them with 500gp and the Boars bid them farewell. Blindfest commandeer the githyanki spelljammer, a magical ship with the ability to cross the planes, and start to pursue the fleeing nautiloid. They are able to use their various skills to navigate the battlefield without too much difficulty and eventually pull alongside their target ship and board the vessel. Bane uses his shadow magic to dull their enemies' reactions and Blindfest is able to act before their foes. Nehem uses the divine power of Buragan to fortify his allies and teleport them into position. Using these advantages, Blindfest is able to deliver a crippling first strike to their illithid adversaries. Darrak lays claim to the souls of his enemies and soon the mind flayers are rising as his undead thralls. As Blindfest starts their attack, they also are surprised as the mind flayer that initially took the Eye from its pedestal attacks his fellow illithids. Followed by Apocalypse Eclipse Session 9 Recording *Part 1 - Avast ye mates! Blindfest takes to the Astral Sea, and like any good pirates, kill and plunder everything they come across.